Shichi Shisou
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Noel drabbles seven thoughts about each playable character. One Shot Poetry Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody, SevilResoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction.

This little thing I made is seven thoughts that Noel made about all nineteen playable characters in the game.

For some reason...this was very torrential to make because it was extremely hard to make seven thoughts about all nineteen characters.

You can guess the characters that are being described on your own. Tee-hee!

Remember, this is from Noel's perspective.

* * *

**Noel Vermillion Poetry: Shichi Shisou**

His_ gruff personality is a façade for the path that he chose._  
_He has a guardian that is his savior._  
_He hates to love and loves to hate._  
_His past made him learn to hate everything._  
_At all times with his brother, he hates it._  
_Compromise in battle does not exist for him._  
_He is wanted by all but wants only one thing: Revenge._

_He has a sister who he secretly longs to be reunited with._  
_He has a brother who experiences eternal bliss with him in battle._  
_A girl who strongly resembles his sister deeply disturbs him._  
_He is the cold blade that will restore order to the world._  
_His hatred for the moon knows no bounds._  
_His lost faith in the world makes him question his own heroics._  
_He fights forever alone._

_Where was I really born before I was adopted?_  
_I have somebody who I want to meet up with._  
_Is it me who is fighting or is it my guns?_  
_I can't seem to walk my own path..._  
_I'm extremely self-conscious in many ways._  
_Who am I, really?_  
_I hate fighting but I must fight for a future._

_She is the Scarlet Onlooker._  
_She is cynical but it's her encouragement._  
_She makes often makes it a point to look down upon others._  
_Her confidence never seems to sway._  
_She is a distant stalker to her prey._  
_She is a sophisticate with a cryptic craving._  
_Boredom is the definition of her life, apparently._

_She exerts her overt energy over the wrong things._  
_Food and sleep seems to be her life._  
_She has the combativeness of an adult but a heart of a child._  
_Nicknames is her way of remember those notable to her._  
_Her personality is unorthodox on all levels._  
_The only time when she's serious is when it comes to culinary needs._  
_Her arch enemy is boredom._

_His loyalty is absolute._  
_His confidence resides in his leader._  
_He only does as told._  
_He is a pacifist; only fights when ordered or defending._  
_He is the ace of Sector Seven._  
_If his leader somehow vanishes, what lead will he take?_  
_When it comes to technological advancement, he doesn't seem to get a say._

_His family has an estranged relationship._  
_He wants answers._  
_He is maturity matches that of an adult._  
_Chess is his A-Game._  
_He wants vengeance for his sister._  
_Adults are his cloud of the mind._  
_He believes that he's alone in his situation._

_Her mind is deviating in many different directions._  
_Her task seems impossible to complete._  
_She is humble about many things enviable._  
_Defected from Sector Seven, she sets off to complete her own objective._  
_She is stalked by her past._  
_She is next in line from touching the boundary._  
_Her clinic has a knack for being a place of crazy shenanigans._

_He is on a quest for knowledge._  
_He wonders what man is._  
_He is no longer man._  
_His obsession made him inhuman._  
_He is on the verge of insanity._  
_The Azure is his nectar._  
_He is undefinable._

_He fights for justice._  
_His voice could be heard across half the world._  
_His overweening pride shall be his downfall._  
_He talks so much yet says so little._  
_He is the last of the Ikaruga survivors._  
_He seeks revenge but his target seems elusive._  
_He is unaware of the true purpose of his gargantuan nail._

_Her radar catches countless enemies._  
_She cannot taste death because of a connected life._  
_Her life is but an imitation._  
_She is a clone of the sole ruler._  
_She longs for the touch of the Bloodedge._  
_Her mind stays at zero._  
_She is a puppet that longs to be loved by the one who she loves._

_She is devoid of any memory._  
_Memories lost are her greatest pain._  
_Subconsciously, Ragna is her savior._  
_The soul of her remains inside._  
_She provided the critical final blessing._  
_Her purpose cannot be changed._  
_She is the dagger stuck into the heart of her Murakumo sister._

_He is the White Void._  
_His overweening pride can blind his reason._  
_It is his destiny to destroy the Bloodedge._  
_He believes in himself; doesn't rely on others._  
_One of his moves is the name of someone close to his burdened heart._  
_He and a young man is one and the same person from distant ages._  
_The saying "Actions speak louder than words" needs to be addressed to him._

_He betrayed those whom he saved._  
_He knows the true meaning of torture._  
_He drags on his opponent's pain as long as possible before killing them._  
_Remorse is something devoid of him._  
_He makes his opponent's death feel like a blessing._  
_He never plays against odds._  
_Such men like him are the hardest to eradicate._

_She is naively idealistic._  
_She is socially proper in nature._  
_She wields the forbidden weapon._  
_Her conviction is easily swayed, despite how stern she may be._  
_She waits for her childhood love to pick her up like a rose from its stem._  
_Her belief in the NOL made her an easy target to manipulate._  
_In awkward situations, she becomes more awkward than the situation itself._

_She is the Godslayer._  
_She is the true form of her shell._  
_Destruction is her destiny._  
_A lie is her perspective of the world._  
_Hatred towards her is her perspective of Humans everywhere._  
_Her defeat comes at the expense of the world._  
_She is the enemy of all._

_Her two best friends are her saviors from discrimination._  
_Her strength belies her incredible willpower._  
_Her somewhat lack of intelligence is compensated by her fearsome physical ability._  
_She loves the friends that accept her for who she is._  
_Her instincts to sniff out something abnormal often make her a nosy one._  
_Her tail is the comedic weak point and sometimes a liability in battle._  
_The shining eyes that sometimes appear on her face can never mean anything good._

_He is cynical about mannerisms like his mistress._  
_He is still capable warrior in his old age._  
_He could possibly make for the best butler there is in the world._  
_A temper for battle belies his gentle personality._  
_His will is his mistress's command._  
_His devotion to House Alucard is unmatched._  
_He is one of who defeated the Black Beast._

_A hero resides within this child._  
_A body hosts three souls._  
_Anime gags are her fighting style and it somehow works._  
_Those who can tolerate her have the patience of a saint._  
_She is tasked with awakening a dormant power._  
_Like as oil and water the souls seem to be incompatible within a single body._  
_Virtue and Vice are the two definitions of the two main souls._

_He craves knowledge._  
_Research is his duty._  
_Anything outside the boundaries of science is heresy to him._  
_His family is estranged._  
_He has no regards to life._  
_His frustration only strengthens his curiosity for the subject._  
_Like his partner, he knows nothing of empathy._

* * *

Hopefully you guys enjoyed that. I know that it will be a long time before I try my hand at poetry again.

As always, thanks for reading and Noel is my hero.

**Shichi Shisou: End**


End file.
